masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Troll Settlers
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Create Outpost Regeneration }} Troll Settlers are a type of Normal Unit that may be recruited in Troll Towns for a Construction Cost of . The successful creation of this unit reduces the City's population by 1'. Lacking virtually any combat capabilities, the Settlers's only real purpose is to create a new settlement for their Race, by traveling to the desired location and executing the "Build" command. Troll Settlers require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description The Settlers unit appears in-game as a single horse-drawn cart. However, it actually represents several hundred people - regular civilians - traveling by cart with their possessions, carrying an ample supply of building materials destined to start a new settlement in an uninhabited region. Troll Settlers are a . Attack Properties The Troll Settlers have no method of attack whatsoever. The unit may still instigate a Melee Attack against enemy units during combat, but will not inflict any upon them - only makes itself vulnerable to their Counter Attack. Defensive Properties The Troll Settlers' Defense score is a paltry , meaning that on average they will block only points from Conventional Damage attacks - virtually nil. Fortunately, this unit has a huge amount of health, with a total of . On top of this, Troll Settlers also possess Regeneration, which not only lets them regain at the end of every turn in battle, but can also bring them back from the dead as long as they don't die to mostly ''Irreversible- or "Create Undead" . However, this can only happen if their army wins the battle, which means that by themselves, they are just as helpless as most other Settlers. They do also have an above average Resistance score of , giving them a fairly decent chance to avoid weaker Unit Curses and other combat maledictions. Other Properties The Troll Settlers unit moves at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. It has no special movement properties. Creating Outposts : The primary purpose of Troll Settlers is to establish a new Troll settlement. To do so, they need to move to a land tile that is at least 4 squares away from any other Town, friendly or otherwise. In other words, there have to be at least 3 tiles in any direction between the Troll Settlers and any other City. The tile may also not contain a magical Node or Tower of Wizardry. Whenever the unit is selected with these criteria matched, the "Build" command becomes available in the unit window, near the bottom right of the screen. Executing this action immediately destroys the Troll Settlers unit to create a new Outpost in its place. This is the precursor to a Town, that can not yet produce anything until it grows into an actual Hamlet. Its growth can be monitored by right-clicking on it, just like a normal Town, except instead of displaying a numerical "Population" value, it will show a row of 10 housing icons, of which only 3 are filled when the Outpost is created. These increase (and may occasionally also decrease) over time, with the Outpost turning into a full-fledged Town once all 10 are full. Basic Strategy Settlers are used to expand the players' empires. Since each type of '''Settlers unit can only found Towns that match their own Race, it may require some careful consideration determining which Race's Cities to build these units from. It's also worth remembering that creating Settlers reduces the Population of the source Town by 1''', in other words 1,000 citizens - which can even be used to remove unwanted settlements from the map without any loss of . However, it often does take some to buy out the last unit or two, as at that point, the recruitment of '''Settlers is typically slower than the Town's Population Growth. Although Troll Settlers have an amazing survivability for a unit of this type, they are very far from being a combat unit, most notably because they have no way of actually fighting the enemy. Nonetheless, unless they are killed by mostly Irreversible- or "Create Undead" , this unit will come back to life if its owner wins the battle, meaning that as long as they have ample support, Troll Settlers have much less to worry about during combat than other Settlers. However, they are also rather expensive, and as such are generally not worth risking, which means they should still stay away from combat if at all possible. Ability Overview Create Outpost * This unit is able to create a new settlement on any land tile that is at least 4 map squares away from any other Towns, and does not contain a magical Node or Tower of Wizardry. The unit itself is destroyed in the process, and the new Outpost will match its Race. * To use this ability, the unit needs to be on a valid tile, be selected, and have Movement Allowance remaining. If all requirements are met, the "Build" command becomes active in the unit window at the bottom right of the screen. Regeneration * At the end of its combat round, this unit regains , unless it is already at full health, or all of its recorded is Irreversible. * If an army stack containing this unit wins a battle, the unit is restored to full health immediately at the end of the battle. This happens even if it was destroyed, although in this case, the regular suffered by the unit must surpass both any Irreversible-'' and any "Create Undead" , otherwise this effect will be disabled. * If the unit is killed in battle, and its army retreats or is defeated, the unit is destroyed and will not regenerate. Experience Table Although Troll Settlers are not designed for combat, they still benefit from Experience bonuses for the purposes of defending themselves. While Settlers rarely exist long enough to gain significant , their advancement table is presented below for the sake of completeness. ''* To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. None of this unit's other properties and abilities are affected by . Acquisition Troll Settlers may be produced in any Troll Town - they do not require any special Town Buildings in order to recruit. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Upon its creation, the City's Population is reduced by exactly 1,000 people. If this results in it dropping below 1,000, the Town is removed from the map entirely - it does not revert to an Outpost. For this reason, Settlers may not be created in a Fortress City that has less than 2,000 people. Settlers may never appear for hire as Mercenaries, and Troll Settlers are no exception. They can only be constructed in a Troll Town. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Trolls Category:Settlers